Hold Your Breath
by OctoberLight
Summary: Hatsune Miku looks different. She's not quite as smart. Not even her parents care for her as much as they should. No one accepts her until new boy Watanabe Souta moves into school and begins spending time with the girl. He accepts her. Is that enough? MikuxOC Based off of the song Rolling Girl.
1. Another Friday

A/N: AHHHHHH! First fanfic in FOREVER! This is probably going to be a short one, 5 chapters at the most. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but it seemed too long so I decided to spread it out into a few chapters. I REALLY hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is based off of the Hatsune Miku song Rolling Girl. I do not own the song or the character Hatsune Miku, both belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

A small child with short teal pigtails sits on the ground with her face buried in her knees, small sobs emitting from her occasionally. People pass by her without even looking her way, as though she were invisible. She looks up, her eyes pink and puffy and her cheeks with silver tears rolling down them as she hiccups quietly.

"I'm alright," she mumbles, even though not a soul was listening.

...

A young girl sits at her desk quietly, looking out the window as she unconsciously scribbles in her notebook. Always the same thing, always perfectly written: "Today I'll roll once more."

"Everyone, we have a new student coming in today," the teacher says from the front of the room. They girl looks up to see a young boy. He's rather normal, dark eyes and dark hair.

"Lucky him…" she mumbles, pushing her teal bangs from her eyes and flipping one of her long pigtails back slightly.

"This is Watanabe Souta, he's coming from Osaka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Souta says with a smile. The girl's bright teal eyes look back out the window, dismissing him. Souta had been watching her for a while. Her hair was so unique and attention grabbing and stood out from all the heads of black hair.

"Well, Mr. Watanabe, it looks like the only seat available is in front of Ms. Hatsune," the teacher says. The girl's head snaps up from the sound of her name. Souta smiles at her as he walks to the empty desk in front of her. "Ms. Hatsune, please be sure to help Mr. Watanabe around the school." The girl nods as she looks back out the window. Souta turns in his desk to face her.

"Hey, nice to meet you, my name's Watanabe Souta," he says with a smile.

"Hatsune Miku," she replies monotonously. His smile disappears as he returns his attention to the teacher.

...

"Hey, Hatsune-san, would you have lunch with me?" Souta asks the girl who was walking out the room. She turns to face him with a look of shock on her face. A group of girls begin whispering to each other and she looks at them.

"You don't want to do that," she mumbles as her gaze turns towards the ground. A pair of shoes suddenly enters her vision and she looks up to see him there, smiling.

"Of course I do. Now where do you usually eat? I'm starving." Her wide eyes stare at him for a moment before she turns and walks out the room. He follows her out and down the hallways, where everyone simply stares at the two. She climbs up the stairs and opens the door to the roof, stepping out into the sunlight. She opens up the bag she has with her and pulls out a pink picnic blanket. He helps her lay it onto the ground near a cluster of flower pots filled with an array of flowers. She also pulls out a small watering can and waters the flowers as Souta sits on the blanket and opens his bento.

"No one ever comes up here. They don't even know about the flowers. It's just me, so I can do what I want," Miku says. Souta stares at her for a while and she looks at him after sitting and taking out her lunchbox. "What?"

"That's the most you've spoken to me all day. I liked it." Miku blushes as she opens her lunchbox and pulls out a sandwich.

"Let's just eat, okay?" she asks before taking a bite. Souta smiles and nods.

...

Okay, so, who knows the answer to this question?" the teacher asks. The class sits quietly as she scans the room. Her eyes land on a patch of teal and she smiles. "Ms. Hatsune?" Miku jumps and slowly looks towards the teacher. "Do you know the answer to this?"

-5x + 20 = 25

Miku stares at the board and shakes her head. The teacher sighs and raises her voice slightly, "Guess, Ms. Hatsune."

"…1?" Miku asks. Souta flinches and the teacher shakes her head as students snicker. "Mr. Watanabe?"

"Negative one, ma'am," Souta says. The teacher smiles and writes the answer on the board then begins to write another question. Miku buries her face in her hands and whispers over and over "It's okay, I'm alright," as children continue to snicker.

...

"Hey, Bakane, nice job getting that simple question wrong," a boy says to Miku. His friends laugh and she continues walking. Souta glares at the boys before running to catch up with Miku.

"Don't let that bother you, that question was pretty hard," he tells her with a smile.

"That's why you got it right on the first try, right?" she says bitterly.

"I struggled a bit," he mumbles.

"No you didn't! Just admit it, I'm stupid and you think it just like everyone else does!"

"That's not true, Miku!" They stop on a corner as they wait for a walk sign. "I don't think you're stupid at all. I find you rather interesting."

"Yeah? Well, no one else does…" They walk in silence for a while before Souta asks:

"Where are we going anyways? There are no houses out here."

"I'm just… following my routine…" she mumbles. They come across an area with many hills, flowers on top of a few of them. Miku begins climbing on and Souta follows. "I do this every Friday…" When they reach the top, Miku pulls a small flower out of her bag and digs a hole in the ground. She plants the flower and smiles ruefully.

"Did you plant all of those?" Souta asks as he gestures to the other hills. Miku nods and throws her bag down the hill. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to come back up for it…" She takes a deep breath before throwing herself down the hill.

"Miku!" Souta cries as he runs after her. She flips and tumbles down the hill before landing face up at the foot of it. she lets out a long breath and closes her eyes, cuts across her body stinging her slightly. Souta kneels next to her and pulls her up until she is sitting. "Why?!" She looks up at him as she wipes a small trickle of blood from her cheek.

"…I find it fun," she says smiling.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it~ And I promise I'll come up with more soon!

R&R please!


	2. Not Yet

"Where do you live anyways?" Souta asks Miku as they walk down a road filled with houses.

"A little further down the road. On Sakura Street," she replies. He laughs.

"You're kidding? So do I," he says smiling. "Maybe we can walk to school together from now on."

"You don't have to do that… Everyone will start bullying you, too…" Miku says quietly.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. I really enjoy your company, Hatsune-san, even if we just met today." Miku blushes and giggles.

"Then I'll let you walk me to school." Souta smiles.

"That's the first time I heard you laugh. I like it." Miku's face turns completely red and she turns away.

"Dummy…" She continues walking down the street with Souta following right by her. "Hey…" she mumbles.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better today. It did help a bit, so thank you."

"Of course. I don't like it when you're sad, so I'll try and make you happy as much as I can." They walked in silence for a while before finally turning on Sakura Street. "Hey, Hatsune-san? Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I'd like to go and see around town. I was wondering if you'd show me around?" Miku smiles and nods. "Great! I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then," Miku says as she closes the gate to her house. "Bye, Watanabe-kun."

"Ah, you can call me Souta."

"…Okay… See you tomorrow, Souta-kun." He watched her as she went down the walk. She waved from the doorway before closing it. He smiles to himself as he walks down the street towards his house.

"See you tomorrow, Miku-san…"

…

"You're late," Miku says, glaring at Souta.

"Sorry, sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off and my mom wouldn't let me out of the house without breakfast!" Souta apologizes. Miku glances at her watch. Eleven thirty.

"Pretty late, Souta-kun…" she grumbles before sighing. She brushes off her bright green skirt and straightens her perfectly white blouse. "I'll forgive you this time, but don't do it again okay?"

"Of course not, Hatsune-san!" Miku smiles and looks down slightly.

"Call me Miku…" She starts off down the street and he follows right beside her. "So, where did you want to go?"

"Maybe a café… I'd love some coffee right now."

"Sounds good. I know a really nice one with wonderful hot chocolate too…" She smiles to herself. She wanders off in thought and doesn't notice a car speeding down the road.

"Watch it!" Souta grabs her wrist right as she steps onto the street. He pulls her close as the car passes by. They stand there for a moment before Souta lets her go. "…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, dummy. You saved me. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Now how about that coffee?"

…

"One hot chocolate and a cappuccino, please," Miku says as she opens her purse and digs through it.

"What are you doing?" Souta asks, stopping her.

"I'm going to pay for the drinks, what else would I be doing?" Miku asks, laughing a bit. Souta reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Miku gasps. "No, no, you don't have to pay for mine!"

"I want to," Souta says as he hands the cashier the money. They receive their drinks and they sit at a small table near the window. "So, Miku, I want a full explanation."

"What about?" Miku asks as she plays with the whipped cream on top of her drink.

"You know what about." Miku shakes her head and shrugs as she takes a sip of her drink. "Yesterday. On the hill." Her shoulders slump and she sighs.

"I hate… everything…" she mumbles. "Nothing good has ever happened to me… I'm always bullied at school… My parents hate me…. I used to be in a mental institution. My mother died when I was young, so sometimes I would imagine she was still there. My stepmother convinced my father that I was crazy. Maybe I am…. But either way, it affected my social life. Everyone thinks I'm either stupid or crazy so no one wants to even come close to interacting with me…. That's why I roll. It makes me feel better to think that maybe, someday, I may injure myself enough to actually make somebody care, whether it be a broken bone or… worse…. At least… someone would care…" she trails off and stares into her cup.

"I care." Her head snaps up and she stares at him. "I care about you, Miku. Even now when you aren't hurt." She looks back to her cup and she shakes her head.

"I don't believe you…"

"Well then, I'll just have to convince you."

…

"Ready to go, Miku?" Souta asks as she packs her bags after school.

"It's Friday," she says smiling. He follows her down the roads of the small town back to the area with the hills.

"Miku, you don't have to do this. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." She shakes her head and he grabs her wrist before she begins climbing one of the hills. "Why don't you believe me?!"

"I can't! Souta, I have to roll! Just… one more time, please!" She pulls her wrist away.

"…Once more, but that's it, Miku." He follows her up the hill and she does her routine of planting the flower. She throws her bag down the hill and smiles. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Miku, you don't have to…." She throws herself down the hill and tumbles down as Souta chases after her. She hits the ground hard and he picks her up so she's sitting. He pulls a small box out of his bag and starts cleaning the blood off of her. "Are you done yet?" he asks as he applies a few bandages.

"What?" she asks as he finishes cleaning her up. He sits back and stares at her.

"Are you done yet? Are you done rolling?" She looks down and shakes her head.

"I'm not done yet… I still haven't achieved my goal… not yet…." Souta shakes his head and grabs her hand, picking her up from the ground. He walks her back home and drops her off, watching her walk inside before leaving. She slowly closes the door behind her and takes off her shoes. "I'm home…" she whispers quietly, hoping not to disturb her parents. She quietly walks up to her room. She takes a shower and then sits on her bed afterwards. She gently places her hand on her neck. "Just… hold your breath, Miku… It'll all be alright…." She wraps both of her hands around her neck and squeezes them tightly. She gasps but doesn't let go. After a minute or so she finally knocks herself out, collapsing onto the bed. Alone.

* * *

A/N: So. Much. Dialogue. Sorry for that. And yes, I took the rolling thing literally. Don't judge me, it's my story, I can do what I want. :l

R&R Please~


End file.
